Moving Forward
by basserandstuff
Summary: Daryl's never had a blow job before. Glenn wants to change that. Slash, rated M!


Written for a prompt over at twd_kinkmeme on LJ.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, nor am I making any profit. Characters belong to AMC/The Walking Dead.

Daryl talked a lot when he drank. More often than not, a few little secrets he tried to hide usually found their way out after a few glasses of wine. Nothing too personal, mind you, just random facts here and there. Stuff people wouldn't be able to get out of him during normal conversations. This time, however, he drank a lot, and he incidentally let slip a huge secret that he'd been hiding from everyone for years.

"I've never had a blow job."

There was silence, and then Glenn burst out laughing. Daryl glared at him and waited until he stopped.

"Somethin' funny, Chinaman?" he asked, a little tiffed that Glenn found this fact amusing.

Glenn took a deep breath before answering. "Let me get this straight: you've never had a blow job? Ever?"

"No," answered Daryl, looking serious.

It was their first night at the CDC. Dr. Jenner had showed them where they'd be staying earlier, everyone choosing different rooms and taking showers. Daryl and Glenn chose one of the last rooms together, and were currently relaxing on the couch that was back against the far wall. Daryl had his arm around Glenn's shoulders, and a bottle of alcohol in the other. He took another sip, waiting for Glenn's response.

Glenn snorted. "But why not? You're Daryl fucking Dixon! You could have anybody!"

"It ain't always 'bout the sex, little man," he retorted, handing the bottle to the Korean's open hand.

Glenn took a gulp of the burning liquid, his eyes squinting at the strong taste. The others had warned Daryl about letting Glenn drink anymore, but the redneck couldn't help himself. Chinaman was amusing when drunk.

Glenn shook his head after handing the bottle back. "Never thought I'd hear that from you," he giggled.

Glenn fucking giggled. Boy was he drunk.

"A'right, think that's enough for tonight," Daryl sighed as he got up. He ignored Glenn's protest and walked over the the small table positioned in the middle of the room. He set the glass bottle down, then turned around only to find Glenn sprawled across the couch, one leg resting on the arm, the other dangling down towards the floor. His hands were held behind his head, eyes closed. His mouth hung open a little, occasionally licking his lips.

Daryl suddenly felt very tight in his pants. He didn't know if it was the alcohol, or their conversation, or it if was the way Glenn was positioned. Hell, he was just asking for someone to lay atop of him between his legs, the way they were spread out.

So Daryl did just that.

The smaller man grunted as Daryl unceremoniously plopped down on top him. He kissed him before Glenn could speak, tilting his head to the side as he licked across the Korean's lower lip. Glenn opened his mouth, meeting Daryl's tongue halfway, both fighting for the upper-hand as they always did. And Glenn always let Daryl win, liking the way the older man took control, but made sure he was comfortable.

Daryl stroked his cheek as they broke apart. "You know you look really invitin' like that?"

Glenn smirked. "And this is exactly where I want you." Did he forget to mention Glenn was cocky when drunk, too?

"What am I going to do with you?" Daryl asked, particularly to no one. Not that Glenn was a handful when drunk, but he couldn't help but tease him a little.

Daryl knew exactly what he'd like to do with Glenn, but he respected the other man, and so decided to take things slow. They only just got together about a week ago. No one else knew about them, and that's how they preferred it to stay. Both agreed that this wasn't the right time to tell everyone, what with the world gone to shit and all. Both men realized that they needed someone in this god-forsaken world, and both were perfect for each other.

Glenn smiled as the redneck kissed his way down the other man's chin, towards his neck, biting down on the soft flesh, eliciting a groan from the man underneath him. He licked the spot as if to sooth it, and then continued on the other side.

Meanwhile Glenn started undoing Daryl's shirt, one button at a time, until he reached the end. He spread the plaid shirt wide open, exposing Daryl's chest and stomach. Glenn ran his hands over smooth skin, stopping as he reached his nipples, teasing them to hardness.

Daryl stopped what he was doing and rested his forehead against Glenn's collarbone. "If you keep going, I won't be able to stop," he groaned, southern drawl thick with lust.

Glenn shifted his hips and moaned lightly when they met Daryl's. He moved one hand to the small of the other's back and pressed lightly as he ground his hips upward, meeting the hunter's equally hard member.

Before Daryl could say anymore, Glenn met his lips in a hard kiss, and with surprising strength lifted him up and shifted to the side until Daryl got the hint and moved so that he was underneath him.

Daryl's head met with soft cushion. He moved his legs until he got into a comfortable position, watching as Glenn moved in between them. The Korean took his own shirt off before finishing the task of taking off Daryl's. Both landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Glenn smirked down at him before moving to his neck, peppering his skin with soft kisses. He kissed his way down Daryl's chest, stopping to take a nipple in his mouth.

Daryl wanted to say 'stop', wondering if this was too fast for Glenn, or if it was just their alcohol-clouded minds making them do this. He ran his fingers through Glenn's silky black hair as he moved to his other nipple, giving the same treatment. The feeling in his pants got impossibly tighter. He knew before long he wouldn't be able to stop himself from grabbing Glenn, taking his pants off and fucking him right then and there.

While struggling with his inner-self, Glenn moved lower and lower, shifting so that his arms rested just under Daryl's legs, face increasingly close to his-

"Whoa! Glenn?" Daryl opened his eyes and, shifting on his elbows, looked down.

Glenn met his gaze, a curious expression on his face. "Yeah?"

Daryl didn't know what to say, so he settled with, "This ain't too fast for you?"

Glenn smiled a true smile, his drunkenness seeming to have disappeared. Yet there was a glint in his eyes. "What do you think we're doing?"

The hunter was baffled. Wasn't it obvious? "Uh... what do you think we're doing?" he countered. Smooth.

Glenn chuckled. "Giving you a blow job, of course!", stating as if was very obvious.

Glenn pushed the hunter's chest down, then started unbuckling his belt, and after taking it through the loops and tossing it aside, started on the button of his jeans. Daryl's hand stopped him. "Glenn..."

The younger man looked up again, concern in his eyes and voice. "Something wrong?"

How could Daryl explain why he never let anyone give him a blow job before? He thought back to the times before all of this, the times when he had heard every one of Merle's sexual escapades. He'd bring home some poor girl, demanding her to shove his dick down their throat. He remembered the gagging noises and the satisfied grunts of power Merle gave as he came.

Glenn's soft voice brought him out of his reverie. "Daryl?"

The redneck sighed, feeling very sober at the moment. "Merle. He'd always bring home these girls and make 'em- well, fuck him, can't get the noises outta my head."

"Hey, now," Glenn said, shifting so that he laid on top of Daryl again, and looked into his eyes. "You're not Merle, you know?"

Daryl scoffed. "No shit."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "You're Daryl, and I'm Glenn, not some random chick or dude you brought back from the bar. I want to do this for you, if..." Glenn looked down, then shifted his gaze back up, "if you'll let me."

Glenn was right, and deep inside, Daryl knew it, too. This wasn't some cheap one-night stand or anything. Here were two men trying to make it work in a dream turned nightmare. Daryl knew he shouldn't let the past take control of him. He needed to learn to let go and move forward. Glenn was there to help him with that.

He waited for a response, then Daryl smirked playfully, feeling a little drunk again as he laid back down. "A'right then, I'll let you."

Glenn smirked, too, and enthusiastically kissed Daryl full on the lips. "It'll feel good, I promise," he whispered seductively, making Daryl blush.

Wait. Daryl didn't blush. He brushed it off as the alcohol still running through his system. It was rather hot in the room.

Glenn moved back down into his original position, undid the button and slowly pulled the zipper. He pushed Daryl's jeans down just enough to expose his boxers. He briefly looked up to see Daryl eying him, whom upon seeing his lover's eyes, gave a slight nod.

The Korean slowly moved the boxers down until Daryl's member was free, standing erect against his stomach. Daryl closed his eyes as Glenn wrapped a hand around the base. He brought the tip to his lips, tongue slowly circling around the head. Glenn kept his eyes open, waiting for a reaction from the hunter, but all he saw was Daryl's eyes closed, head thrown back, mouth slightly open, and his breathing looking normal.

Nothing bad so far, so the younger man felt braver and took more of Daryl's cock into his mouth, savoring his unique taste. Inch by inch it disappeared into the warm cavern, and Daryl never imagined anything could feel so fucking good. He wanted to buck his hips, but quickly remembered who was doing this for him, so he held back, not wanting to hurt Glenn.

Glenn noticed his sudden stiffness and slowly pulled up and off of his cock. He lightly massaged Daryl's thigh, intending to relax him. "No need to be so tense. Just relax."

'Easy enough for you to say,' Daryl wanted to say, but instead did as Glenn suggested, his legs going limp by the Korean's sides. He gave an audible 'hmm' as the younger man started stroking at the base, encouraging Glenn to continue.

Daryl gasped as Glenn took his cock deeper this time and, adding a little pressure around the base, sucked hard. This time Daryl couldn't help the slight upward movement of his hips, though Glenn didn't seem to mind. A deep groan escaped his throat as the younger man's hand slid down to cup his balls.

Glenn pressed his tongue to the underside of his cock as he reached for the base again. He bobbed his head slightly, loving the feel of Daryl's slick cock sliding between his lips.

The feeling was almost too much for Daryl, his moans getting louder as Glenn moved faster. The hunter rolled his hips, his cock moving deeper into Glenn's mouth. "Jesus," he gasped, hand gripping the couch tightly.

Glenn hummed around his cock, causing Daryl to involuntarily buck his hips again. He was close, that much Glenn could tell. His hand moved in earnest now as he sucked harder, coaxing the hunter to orgasm.

Daryl covered his mouth as he came, his groan sounding loud to his ears. His hips jerked while Glenn kept his cock inside his mouth, swallowing every drop Daryl gave. Through his post-orgasm mind he wondered what it tasted like, but got his answer as soon as Glenn kissed him.

Ever the one to please, Glenn pulled back and grinned. "So, how was it?"

Daryl chuckled, his breathing returning to normal. "It was... good," he said quietly, not really sure how to answer.

Glenn pouted. "Just good?"

The hunter rolled his eyes. "Amazing," and he meant it. Daryl grabbed the Korean's hips and positioned Glenn so that he straddled his hips. He made fast work of Glenn's jeans, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper and moving the fabric aside, freeing his still hard member. Daryl stroked his cock with the same rhythm that Glenn had his, thumb circling the head each time he stroked up. He smeared the pre-cum that had gathered there, and used that to slick the Korean's cock, working his hand faster as Glenn started bucking his hips.

The younger man closed his eyes and rested his hands on Daryl's chest. His hips soon matched the hunter's hand, moving increasingly faster until Glenn suddenly paused, then moved his hips in jerky movements as warm liquid landed on Daryl's stomach.

Glenn reached down and grabbed one of the shirts on the ground and wiped his lover's stomach clean. He then proceeded to take his pants off, watching as Daryl did the same. Both men left their boxers on and tucked themselves back in. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Glenn wondered off to find extra pillows and blankets. He returned from the closest nearby and quickly shut off the light. He made his way back to the couch with ease and with the help from Daryl, set up a makeshift bed.

The couch was surprisingly big enough to have both men fit easily side-by-side, on their sides. They faced each other, Glenn in between the couch and Daryl. The hunter stroked his cheek as Glenn moved forward to kiss him again, this time slow, tongues gliding together with ease.

Daryl felt he should say something, but before he could, Glenn laid his head down near the older man's shoulder. "Night," it was Glenn who broke the comfortable silence first.

Daryl gently rested his head against the other's. "Night," he whispered into the dark before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
